1. Field
Embodiments relate to a pixel and an organic light emitting display device using the same, and more particularly, to a pixel and an organic light emitting display device using the same, which can improve display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices, including a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device, and the like, have been developed. Among these flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has a fast response speed and low power consumption.
An organic light emitting display device has a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix form at intersection portions of a plurality of data lines, a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of power lines. Each of the pixels generally includes an organic light emitting diode, two or more transistors including a driving transistor, and one or more capacitors.
Practically, it is impossible in the current fabrication process to fabricate the organic light emitting display device so that all transistors of the organic light emitting display device have the same characteristics. Accordingly, the variation in the threshold voltage of the driving transistor occurs.